mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleur Carter
Fleur Carter (June 4th, 1995) was born in Dallas Texas to Jack Carter and Wendy Carter. Growing up, her father was never really around. He was off hunting down some criminal. He never had time for her. To make matters worse, her mother would always cry because her husband was never home. Fleur's mother made it seem like it was her fault that her dad was away all the time. When she was 10 years old her parents divorced. She felt this was even more her fault. So when she was 11 years old, she ran away to Ivory Island. There, the US had no powers of extradition. Her father tracked her down however, and tried to bring her back. But Diora Landry made him an offer instead -- to become Sheriff of Ivory Island. It was a downgrade in pay, but not by much. And he'd get to spend time with his daughter. So ultimately he agreed. Fleur's grades in school improved while on Ivory Island, and Jack saw how much good it was doing her. In 2010, her dad started dating Angelina Fontaine. In 2011, Fleur took a job at Cafe Ch@. It was during this time that she helped a woman deliver her baby when they couldn't get to a hospital in time. Then in 2012 her dad proposed to Angelina, and the two decided to get married. Their wedding was held during the Gemini Murders. Fleur got accepted into Harvard, and decided to become an OBGYN. Fleur eventually opens up an OBGYN clinic in Indigo Bay, and marries a doctor. =Childhood= Growing up, Fleur's father wasn't around very much. He was a US Marshall who was always away trying to catch a criminal. This caused a strain in his marriage. Fleur always felt it was her fault that her dad wasn't around. And when her parents divorced when she was 10, she felt like it was her fault. Her father was never around to explain that it wasn't, and her mother never explained it to her. When she was 11 years old she ran away. She posed as a flight attendant, and went to Ivory Island. Her father caught up to her in three days. But he couldn't legally force her to come back because of Ivory Island Laws. However, he was offered a job on the island, and he ultimately decided to take it. Fleur was much happier with her father around. =High School= Fleur started to Six Sisters High School in 2008. She performed very well in school. While in elementary school she had struggled, having her dad around proved to be a benefit because she was doing much better at Six Sisters. Fleur took a job in her Junior Year, and helped a woman deliver a baby. She also got early acceptance to Harvard, which was her dream school. =Gemini Murders= Fleur was in her senior year during the Gemini Murders. She often answered questions about her dad's relationship with her soon-to-be step mom. Her dad and step mom got married during the murder investigation. Neither of them were hurt. Henry Duncan wrote a letter of recommendation to Harvard to help Fleur get accepted there. =Later Life= Fleur attended Harvard, and became an OBGYN. She opened up her own clinic in Indigo Bay. She later married another Doctor, which made her dad very nervous because there were too many doctor's in the family. =Quotes= " I don't know... the freedom aspect of it? The fact that my dad would have to come here himself I guess." - why she came to Ivory Island Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters